guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zaishen Menagerie Grounds
It's like a bad comercial, the way this article is written. Do we have any guidlines on this? Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 17:15, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :I have no information whatsoever about this thing except what was already there, so I just took out the exclamation marks. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:21, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::Well got them all exept for the 2 spiders. Will get Black widow later but Moss spider will take some time -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 17:24, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :::Is the Rainbow Phoenix bugged? It does not appear most of the times. ~ flightmare 21:17, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::::It won't appear if you have heroes with you. 21:21, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :::::That may explain why it isn't in the list aswell, but it still doesn't make sense as you can release one and cap one right away on a hero. "The last note If you release a pet in to the Menagerie they will take a place that suits their ecosystem, and have babies the next time you enter." Isn't true either, they will spawn right away. ~ flightmare 21:26, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::The heroes capping one thing is a bug, and should be fixed pretty soon. If you see a note that you know is incorrect, I encourage you to be bold and remove it. 21:48, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::There is a big difference in being bold and just plain being wrong. Some do appear right away, some do not. Like all new things there are glitches. Forgot to add, sorry about the "commercial" feel to it, at the time I was pretty much the only one doing any of the new pages so I wanted to get them up as soon as I could. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 09:30, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Salome Physician I don't think this guy is mentioned in the article. He spits out information about the animals which you have put in the menagerie. He's located up on the top of a hill near the other NPCs. 03:39, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Moved This sould be moved to; Zaishen Menagerie Grounds It's not really about the outpost. -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 07:45, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :The entire thing shouldn't be moved, but most of it should. 07:57, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::True -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 07:58, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::I deleted the existing Zaishen Menagerie Grounds in case you'd like to move the article now and work from there; I, personally, am going to bed. 08:00, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't think the information should be moved to another article. The article includes the relevant information, in the most likely place it is to be looked for. If you want to copy half the article and put it in a separate one that is fine I guess. Still it is another needless page, when one will do. The parts that could be copied can be from right after getting there, but I would not move the pets section. No offense but people are going to look for the zaishen menagerie not the grounds and I would like the information to be accessible not for the users to have to go hunting around to wherever it has been moved this week. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 09:28, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::::The problem with that is that we always follow in-game naming conventions, and in-game the outpost is called Menagerie and the explorable is Grounds. 04:29, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Irritating problems People, please read the entire page before editing. It isn't that hard to notice I have already added a note that prestige pets do not come with the unlock pack. I am removing that part because it is already noted at the bottom. Also according to the website I have listed what comes already unlocked. Now if it is a glitch or not I don't know, but I am keeping the information from the website but will list at the bottom in a NOTE that they are not there yet. Lots of things that were added are still glitched, nothing we can do about it. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 09:23, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Death Leveling You CAN death-level the level 5 pets using a hero that spams resurrect if you kill yourself with 1 hp. You just can't get them to be anything other than elder. Might be worth adding to the article, but I have a feeling that this is going to be fixed. Toraen 20:27, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :Oops, they turn out playful at level 12, not elder. Toraen 20:30, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::I confirm this...I tried, and IT WORKS ! :D ... They're "Hearty" on level 20 :) 03:43, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, it does work, and it's even faster with 2 mesmer heroes chaining resses. They turn hearty because you hit them once to aggro, and they never deal damage. 03:50, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::Remove armor so it deal damage. — TulipVorlax 03:55, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I should have said "they don't attack." The only ones that will attack you in the Menagerie are the animals summoned by Wynn. 04:00, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Besides, if you get a hearty pet this way, you can immediately go to Wynn and "trade" it in for a dire one. Toraen talk 05:55, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::I don't think this works any more, I can't get lvl 5 pets to attack me. :( --GW-Seventh 10:26, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yes it does. First, get some sacrificing skills and keep killing yourself till you got 60% DP. Have 2 heroes keep using Resurrect, the skill, on you. You'll keep dying because of your 1HP. You go afk, come back in about an hour and your pet with be level 20. Make sure your 1 of your heroes has Vengeance on their skillbar (it should be disabled before you use it now). Have the hero Vengeance you. Cap the animal quick and you're set. Hope this helped. 12:08, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::So if you turn them into hostile without hitting them (i.e. with a skill with precondition like necrosis) they probably will evolve into elder? ~ flightmare 16:02, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Most likely, but if you get a hearty pet you can just trade it in at Wynn for an Elder. You can't trade an Elder for a dire or hearty though as they're higher tier. Toraen talk 19:47, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ah yeah, this works really well as you can see here. --GW-Seventh 09:35, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::I prefer Fast Casting Flesh of My Flesh with Ether Signet for this. Less casting time, no recharge. ~ Flightmare 20:53, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :I was talking about the summoned ones. :I though it was clear because we already knew the other dont attack. :Removing amor is still something that might help. :I've done death leveling of a Dire Tiger near the Monastery last year because a friend always wanted dires pets... :And after this update, that friend was shocked to see that now everybody can buy a dire pet, after he had a so hard time getting one. By the way, his only GW character is a Warrior. — TulipVorlax 05:38, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::I don't understand how you summon the animals (the regular animals don't attack) I've spoken to all the NPCs and none of them say anything about summoning an animal...Please help me >.< The El33t 01:19, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::To summon those ones, talk to the trainer in the circle. Ask to see a specific evolution, and he'll spawn it. However, if you've read the talk page, you don't need to death level the attacking ones, you can use the random wandering ones with heros rezzing you. --Totally Imbalanced 01:23, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::::When I talk to Wynn about the evolutions, she just says where the lvl 5 ones are...does that mean I have to get one of the tiers before I can summon them? The El33t 01:36, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I just checked. With only the first tier unlocked, you cannot spawn them. He will only redirect you to their wandering location. I'm not sure at what point you can spawn them. --Totally Imbalanced 02:41, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::It's when you get to tier 2 for that pet (level 12 elder). However, you can death level the level 5 pets all the way to level 20 hearty (and trade for dire/aggressive/elder/playful if you wish) as discussed earlier in the topic. Toraen talk 02:46, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Well, I tested it and the wandering Moss Spider won't attack me even if I attack them. Thus the only way to get a death-leveled pet is by spawning one, level 12 and elder... GW-Topinambour 18:22, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::The idea is just to die and res repeadetly near a red-name pet, since the creatures indeed wont attack you. This will deathlevel 'em :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:22, 1 May 2009 (UTC) So I decided to death level unlock all the species and thought id try to death level 2 at a time to save time, long story short only one of the species recieved exp from my deaths? I guess this is normal behaviour - I just thought it odd. GW-Gecko 16:03, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Provided you hit one of each of the species once to aggro, I would think they should have both leveled (exp would be split between all the pets that got aggroed though). I charm off all the copies of a pet (since duplicates will aggro and level up together and killing them makes me sadface) to make sure the leveling for one species goes faster. What you experienced seems rather odd. Toraen talk 02:44, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::Make sure they are in your aggro bubble. I have tried death leveling a White Crab, but it wanders out every time. This might have been the case. Dragnmn talk 15:28, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :::I do remember that. I assumed he was trying to level two pets that were located in the same spot. The tigers were the worst for me since they're on an open plain. I think I managed the white crab without too much difficulty though. Toraen talk 19:33, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Moa Bird and Boar note Unlike what the article says, I don't have them unlocked. 00:34, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Releasing Releasing is not unlocking. No need to give up on your pet to unlock. Animal are most of the time added right away to the area and sometime already with babies. — TulipVorlax 03:49, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Lists of pets Is there a reason for listing all of the pets in the game at the bottom of this article? It seems like reduplication of what is already available at Animal companion. Also, aside from perhaps a brief Note at the end, discussion about the Unlock Pack belongs on its own article page, doesn't it? -- AudreyChandler 02:52, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Pet Spots Any use for this? 1 Pig/Moa bird 2 White Crap/Reef lurkers 3 Phoenix/Rainbow Phoenix 4 Crocodiles 5 Tiger/White Tiger 6 Flamingo/Crane/Lurker 7 raven/Lynx/Jahai Rat 8 Hyena 9 Dune Lizard/Iguana 10 Lions 11 Melandru's Stalker 12 Mountain Eagle 13 Black Moa 14 Wolf/Black Wolf 15 Black Bear 16 Black Widow/Moss Spider 17 Albino rats 18 White Wolf/Polo Bear 19 White Moa 20 Jingle Bear -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 17:39, 30 April 2009 (UTC) : Yes! That's an awesome idea and one I was considering doing but... thought about adding 1 more task to my plate and had a rare moment of reason. x] That definitely has a place in the article. -- AudreyChandler 17:42, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :: ;D -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 17:44, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::Shouldn't it be named: "Image:Zaishen_Menagerie_Grounds_map_Pet_Spots.jpg" rather than "File:"? --23:06, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::: Once, long ago. But MediaWiki 1.14.0 is a new, dangerous, exciting frontier that breaks down the barriers of tradition and reconstructs them in its firm, utopian image. Still hasn't blessed me with tags, of course. -- AudreyChandler 23:11, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh right. Well, have gone ahead and added it, also formatted the number/pets list into a table to make a little easier to read. Good effort Falling. --23:32, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::::: Nice, thank you... was trying to find the time to do that. Looks good. -- AudreyChandler 00:07, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::It looks good :P -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 16:33, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::It looks great, but it's wrong. The Moss Spider isn't with the Black Widow, but in it's own little area between the crocodiles and the Phoenixes (If you go there, you'll see spider webs, showing there should be something spiderish there...I'll check the rest of it now to see how accurate it is. --Totally Imbalanced 20:21, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Pet Evolution cost Here are the price requested by Helena to train a pet you just tamed: Tier 1 -> Tier 2 : 1 Zaishen silver + 100 gold or 1000 Balthazar Factions Tier 2 -> Tier 3 : 1 Zaishen silver + 100 gold or 1000 Balthazar Factions Tier 3 -> Tier 4 : 2 Zaishen silver + 100 gold or 1500 Balthazar Factions Tier 4 -> Tier 5 : 2 Zaishen silver + 100 gold or 1500 Balthazar Factions Tier 5 -> Tier 6 : 3 Zaishen silver + 100 gold or 2000 Balthazar Factions Tier 6 -> Tier 7 : 3 Zaishen silver + 100 gold or 2000 Balthazar Factions Loranoutan 23:19, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :Thats good on Helena's Page i think -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 07:38, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Strider and Moa Bird Are the Strider and Moa Bird the same or do they count as diffrents pets on the ZMG? -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 07:32, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :They count as the same, and will show up as Moa Birds in the menagerie. Toraen talk 18:04, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::K tx -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 18:25, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Death Leveling How long do you need to be alife when Death lvl pets in The Zaishen Menagerie Grounds? Because If you use a 55 kill your self until you have 1 HP (Die ones) Then let your heroes rez you with Restore Life you die the moment that you returned to life. Because of the fact that 20% of 1 HP is less than 1HP so you die. Does this work for Death Leveling? -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 09:20, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes, that works, and please read the above Death Leveling topic. Toraen talk 14:42, 12 May 2009 (UTC) WOOT! It works! I just fond a easy way to Death lvl Pets in the ZMG! Oke here's how it goes: Take 2 Mesmer heroes with: the Skill will change if better stuff comes out. (See talk) It's Imported to take Resurrection Chant or Renew Life or you can't be Resurrect at al to Charm The pet. Lock Resurrection Chant and/or Renew Life so they won't use it. And put your heroes on Avoid Combat. For your self you can take a 55 armor. and Use a skill to kill you Blood is Power is a good one. Also take Charm Animal with you or a Hero with it. Then just go outside to the pet that you want. Kill the stuff around it. Except the one you want. When the name is red Use Blood is Power to kill your self. And the Heroes will use Restore Life and Resurrect to rez you. When you get Resurrect you automatically die because of the fact that you only have 1HP and you get resurrect with only 25% of your HP. If you see that the Pet has moved or you want to Charm it. Simply use Chant or Renew to Rez your self. If the pet has moved and you want to start killing your self again and your using Blood is Power change weapons or Blood is Power won't kill you. The down site is that you only get Playfull pets out of this. But i's fast. Maybe you can even get a other hero with you who starts killing him/her self. Well That’s all I think :P GL Any Questions? -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 14:54, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Hmm edit Conflict. They already knew... Pff Wel I'm proud that I fond out my self :P -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 14:57, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm it goes faster when you take a Necro hero with Blood is Power and/or Blood Ritual to Give the Mesmers some more Energie. Also Let the Necro hero take some healing skills for Him self. Or give your heroes Ether Signet. But if there are 3 Heroes it's easer to block a Pet so it doesn't move -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 15:19, 12 May 2009 (UTC) the Skill will change if better stuff comes out. See talk) And This one for the Necro Hero If any one is interested. Use Succor on the Mesmers and Use all 3 heroes to block the Pet from Fleeing. And Thats all. You have a lvl in no time -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 16:03, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I throw in Mantra of Recovery on the Mesmers, seems to help :) any thoughts? SagMan 05:17, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah you can do the suggestion of Take 2 Mes/Paragons with insp 16 keystone signet, mantra of inscriptions, and signet of return. then have res signet on both of them set to manual. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 13:29, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::Also because having a level 20 elder unlocks level 15 dire, and evolutions can not change once reaching a max state just using the 1hp fast level for it. You will get a level 20 dire really quick and a level 20 dire automatically unlocks level 20 hearty also. So just get your pet to 20 as an elder which can be done using the 1hp leveling trick, and then make a level 15 dire then level it with the 1hp trick and you should have the entire line unlocked in less than an hour. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 13:35, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Hit the level 5 pet once to aggro it and use the 1hp leveling. This will cause it to be hearty on level 20. No need to level a pet from 15->20 twice. Toraen talk 14:49, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah hearty lvl 20 is a Tier 7 so it will unluck all tiers -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 15:53, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::And the Necro needs some healing to keep the energy demand up -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 16:15, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Unless you sac yourself down to 60%dp, how do you intend to get to 1hp without the pet doing any damage to you. You can take a necro out there, and then level it that way to 20, but I have yet to see that it will be a guaranteed hearty just for taking one hit. The one time I tried hitting them just once, it ended as elder. Has anyone actually seen this happen where you hit it once and it becomes hearty. If so, any links to videos? It isn't that I dont believe it, I just want to see it because I have tried that and ended with elder. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 03:50, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::The pets in the habitat don't attack at all, so you can take a starter weapon and hit it a bunch, take down most of its health, but don't kill it. There's no way it would end up anything but Hearty that way. Wynn summoned pets do fight, making it possible to get dire, but still unlikely if you use the 1HP method, since you'll die before it can even hit you, and a dire pet that does low damage indeed becomes elder on the next evolution. If you use a leveled pet from Wynn, go for hearty instead, it still unlocks rank 7. RoseOfKali 04:18, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I have never seen a pet reverse evolutions. If you get a dire pet even at level 5 you can level it any way you want and it will stay dire. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 14:20, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Dire pets can't go to elder (you can only actually get Dire at level 15, the final evolution step), but aggressive pets can turn elder if they don't do enough damage by level 15. Toraen talk 16:36, 15 May 2009 (UTC)